Jusos
Die Arbeitsgemeinschaft der Jungsozialistinnen und Jungsozialisten in der SPD, Kurzbezeichnung Jusos, ist die Jugendorganisation der SPD. Inhaltliches Profil Die Jusos verstanden sich seit ihrer 1969 erfolgten „Linkswende“ nicht mehr als Jugendorganisation ihrer Partei, sondern als „sozialistischer, feministischer und internationalistischer Richtungsverband“ innerhalb der SPD. Obwohl sich auch die SPD in ihrer Grundsatzprogrammatik zum Demokratischen Sozialismus bekennt, gibt es seitdem vielfältige Konflikte mit der „Mutterpartei“. Innerverbandlich wurden die Jusos durch heftige Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den sich als „links“ verstehenden Flügeln beherrscht, die erst in der zweiten Hälfte der neunziger Jahre abflauten. Mittlerweile bezeichnen sie sich wieder selbst als Jugendorganisation in der SPD.http://www.jusos.de/index.php?id=100 Struktur Mitgliedschaft Jedes SPD-Mitglied unter 35 ist automatisch Juso, sogenannte „geborene“ Mitglieder. Seit 1994 gibt es zusätzlich eine „Juso-Mitgliedschaft“ für Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene unter 35. Im Rahmen eines Modellprojektes kann man innerhalb der Jusos die vollen Mitgliedsrechte wahrnehmen, ohne Mitglied der SPD zu sein. Diese „Nur-Juso“-Mitgliedschaft ist entgeltfrei, es genügt eine schriftliche Beitrittserklärung. Sie ist auf 2 mal 2 Jahre begrenzt. Ausschlüsse nach 4 Jahren sind jedoch nicht bekannt. Anfang 2005 gehörten den Jusos 49.400 SPD-Mitglieder an, das sind acht Prozent der SPD-Mitgliedschaft insgesamt. Hinzu kommen zirka 20.000 Juso-Mitglieder, die nicht der SPD angehören. Insgesamt waren es also 2005 rund 69.500 Mitglieder. Seit 2007 wurde jedoch keine aktuelle Mitgliederzahl mehr veröffentlicht. Strömungen thumb|upright|Früheres Logo der Jusos. Wird heute u. a. vom Bezirk Hessen-Nord verwendet, um die [[International Union of Socialist Youth|IUSY-Verbundenheit zu betonen.]] Es gibt innerhalb der Jusos eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Strömungen. Grob kann zwischen einem linken und einem rechten Lager unterschieden werden. Diese Lager teilen sich erneut in zwei Gruppen auf. So stehen auf der linken Seite das „Netzwerk Linkes Zentrum“ (NwlZ) und die „Traditionalisten“ (Tradis). Dem NwlZ werden gewöhnlich die Landesverbände Nordrhein-Westfalen, Berlin, Bremen und die vier Bezirke Niedersachsens zugerechnet, während die Landesverbände Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Thüringen, Sachsen, Rheinland-Pfalz, Saarland und Bayern eher dem Lager der Tradis zugeordnet werden. Im eher pragmatischen bzw. konservativen Bereich der Jusos befindet sich die Pragmatische Linke (PL). Zu dieser Strömung werden offiziell die Landesverbände Hamburg und Baden-Württemberg gezählt. Eine dritte Strömung, die der so genannten Reformsozialisten (Refos), nimmt für sich den Anspruch, außerhalb der Links-Rechts-Schematik zu stehen. Diese Strömung wird vom Bezirk Hessen-Nord getragen. Die Landesverbände Schleswig-Holstein, Sachsen-Anhalt, Brandenburg und der Bezirk Hessen-Süd werden derzeit keiner Strömung zugerechnet. Zu beachten ist jedoch, dass die Landesverbände keineswegs homogen sind. So gibt es in allen Landesverbänden Unterbezirke/Kreisverbände, die sich anderen politischen Strömungen zugehörig fühlen. Die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Strömung gibt meist nur die aktuellen Mehrheitsverhältnisse in einem Landesverband wieder. Aufbau Die Strukturen der Jusos folgen denen der SPD. Der Bundesverband ist aufgeteilt in 20 Bezirke, die zumeist den Bundesländern entsprechen und dort die Bezeichnung „Landesverband“ tragen. Nur in Hessen und Niedersachsen gibt es Bezirke auf regionaler Ebene, so dass der dortige Landesverband eine recht untergeordnete Rolle spielt, da er allein für landespolititische Fragen zuständig ist. Unterhalb der Bezirke gibt es auf der Ebene der kreisfreien Städte, Landkreise oder Bundestagswahlkreise die Unterbezirke, die in einigen Regionen „Kreisverband“ heißen. Unterbezirke, die mehrere Landkreise umfassen, gliedern sich meist in Kreisverbände. In den Stadtteilen oder den Gemeinden können Arbeitsgemeinschaften als unterste Basisgliederung gebildet werden. An den meisten größeren Hochschulen existieren Juso-Hochschulgruppen und in einer Reihe von Städten gibt es seit 2004 die Juso-SchülerInnengruppen, die auf Landes- und Bundesebene zusammenarbeiten. Die rechtliche Stellung der Jusos ist im Vergleich zu anderen parteipolitischen Jugendorganisationen, wie der Jungen Union, die als selbständige Vereine organisiert sind, eher schwach. Als Arbeitsgemeinschaft der SPD unterliegen die Jusos der Organisationsgewalt der SPD, was bis hin zur Möglichkeit der Auflösung von Juso-Gliederungen bei einem sachgerechten Grund gehen kann. Die Jusos sind ebenso wie die Falken Mitglied der Sozialistischen Jugendinternationalen IUSY und der Europäischen Jungsozialisten ECOSY. Die Jusos sind Mitglied in der Zentralstelle für Recht und Schutz der Kriegsdienstverweigerer aus Gewissensgründen. AGen Arbeitsgemeinschaften sind die kleinste Gliederung der Jusos, entsprechen also den Ortsvereinen und Stadtverbänden der SPD. Sie sind oft basisdemokratisch organisiert und beschäftigen sich mit allen politischen Themen. Nicht selten stehen jedoch kommunalpolitische Themen im Vordergrund. Sie sind durch die Hauptsatzung der SPD geschützt und gleichzeitig Bestandteil des Juso-Verbandes und unabhängige Arbeitsgemeinschaften der Ortsvereine. Sie wählen zudem die Delegierten für die Unterbezirkskonferenzen. Regionalverband/Kreisverband In einigen Bundesländern gibt es zwischen AGen und Unterbezirken die Regionalverbände bzw. Kreisverbände. Diese entsprechen meistens der Fläche eines Landkreises oder einer kreisfreien Stadt (Kreisverbände) oder in einigen Großstädten verschiedenen Stadtbezirken und beschäftigen sich insbesondere mit Kommunalpolitik. Die Benennung „Regionalverband“ bzw. „Kreisverband“ ist nicht immer eindeutig, da diese Gliederungsebene in den bundesweit gültigen Richtlinien zum Organisationsaufbau nicht vorgesehen ist. Insbesondere bezeichnen sich auch einige Unterbezirke als „Kreisverband“, weil sie einen Landkreis bzw. eine kreisfreie Stadt umfassen. Außerdem gibt es auch ehemalige Bezirke, die sich heute als „Regionalverband“ bezeichnen (zum Beispiel in Rheinland-Pfalz die Regionalverbände Pfalz, Rheinhessen und Rheinland). Unterbezirke Wie auch in der SPD sind die Unterbezirke die bedeutendsten Gremien und werden vielerorts auch Kreisverbände genannt. Sie entsprechen normalerweise dem Gebiet einer kreisfreien Stadt, eines Landkreises oder eines Bundestagswahlkreises. Unterbezirke, die aus mehreren Landkreisen bestehen, untergliedern sich meistens in Kreisverbände. Oberstes Organ der Unterbezirke ist die Unterbezirkskonferenz (UBK), die in größeren Unterbezirken als Delegiertenversammlung, sonst als Mitgliederversammlung stattfindet. Die Konferenz wählt einen Vorstand, der üblicherweise die Organisationsarbeit übernimmt. Die Unterbezirke übernehmen im Regelfall die Betreuung der regionalen und kommunalen Politik, beschäftigen sich aber auch mit Bundes- und Landespolitik. In vielen Gebieten ist die Unterbezirksebene die unterste Gliederungsebene. Bezirke In Hessen und Niedersachsen gibt es noch die traditionellen Bezirksstrukturen der SPD. In allen anderen Bundesländern wurden die Bezirke zu Landesverbänden fusioniert (die den Namen „Landesbezirk“ tragen), welche sich mit dem jeweiligen Bundesland decken. In Hessen gibt es zwei Bezirke (Nord und Süd) und in Niedersachsen vier (Braunschweig, Hannover, Nord-Niedersachsen und Weser-Ems). Die Bezirke verfügen über eigene Vorstände und halten üblicherweise einmal im Jahr eine Bezirkskonferenz (BeKo) als Delegiertenversammlung ab. Ihre politische Aufgabe besteht meist in der Bundespolitik, in der Bündnispolitik auf Bundesverbandsebene sowie der Arbeit mit der SPD. In Bayern untergliedert sich der Landesverband in Bezirke („Regionalbezirke“), die den Regierungsbezirken entsprechen: Oberfranken, Mittelfranken, Unterfranken, Schwaben, Oberbayern, Niederbayern und Oberpfalz. Diese verfügen aber nicht über die Kompetenzen der „eigentlichen“ Bezirksverbände der Jusos, die in Bayern beim Landesverband liegen. In Nordrhein-Westfalen gliedert sich der Landesverband in die Regionalverbände Westliches Westfalen (entspricht dem Gebiet der Regierungsbezirke Münster und Arnsberg), Niederrhein (Regierungsbezirk Düsseldorf), Mittelrhein (Regierungsbezirk Köln) und Ostwestfalen-Lippe (Regierungsbezirk Detmold). Diese spiegeln die bis 2001 bestehenden Bezirksverbände wider, haben aber nicht deren Kompetenzen; diese liegen beim Landesverband. Sie sind inzwischen weitgehend bedeutungslos. Landesverbände In allen Bundesländern gibt es Landesverbände der Jusos. Oberstes Beschlussorgan ist die Landeskonferenz (LaKo) bzw. die Landesdelegiertenkonferenz (LDK), die üblicherweise einmal im Jahr tagt. Sie wählt den Landesvorstand. Daneben existieren in verschiedenen Landesverbänden Gremien wie „Landesausschuss“, „erweiterter Landesausschuss“ oder „kleine Landeskonferenz“, die zwischen den Landeskonferenzen als Beschluss- und Kontrollorgan für den Landesvorstand tagen. In Hessen und Niedersachsen haben die Landesverbände hauptsächlich landespolitische Aufgaben. In allen anderen Bundesländern sind die Landesverbände auch für Bundespolitik und für die Arbeit im Juso-Bundesverband zuständig. Bundesverband Der Bundesverband ist die oberste Ebene der Jusos. Höchstes beschlussfassendes Organ ist der Bundeskongress, der einmal im Jahr als Delegiertenversammlung tagt. Er wählt den Bundesvorstand. Zwischen den Bundeskongressen tagt der Bundesausschuss, der aus gewählten Vertretern der Bezirke bzw. Landesbezirke besteht und die Arbeit des Bundesvorstands kontrolliert. Geschichte 1918–1969 Der Jusos entstanden aus der „Jugend-Sektion“ des „Sozialdemokratischen Vereins München“, die am 3. Februar 1914 bei einer Versammlung im kleinen Saal des Münchner Gewerkschaftshauses gegründet wurde. Die Versammlung fand statt aufgrund eines Beschlusses des Chemnitzer Parteitages von 1912, die Arbeiterjugend durch geeignete Maßnahmen für die Partei zu gewinnen. Bei dieser Versammlung wurde das Einführungsreferat von Felix Fechenbach gehalten, dem späteren Sekretär Kurt Eisners, der somit als Gründer der Jusos gilt.http://www.jusos-muenchen.de/index.php?id=314 Er war es auch, der erstmals das Wort „Jungsozialisten“ verwendete. Hauptaufgabe der neuen Organisation sollte die Bildung der jungen Arbeiterinnen und Arbeiter sein. Zahlenmäßig blieben die Jusos, die darüber hinaus auf Grund interner Auseinandersetzungen zwischen einem austromarxistisch geprägten, linken Mehrheitsflügel und der Minderheit des nach rechts tendierenden, nationalistischen Hofgeismarer Kreises zerstritten waren, eher unbedeutend und hatten zwischen 3000 und 5000 Mitgliedern. 1931 löste die SPD im Zuge eines innerparteilichen Streits die Jusos auf, ein Teil der ehemaligen Mitglieder schloss sich im Herbst desselben Jahres der neu gegründeten SAPD, ein Teil auch den Roten Kämpfern an. Nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurden 1946 die Jungsozialisten wiedergegründet. Zunächst stellten ehemalige Frontsoldaten die Mehrheit der Mitglieder. Die Jusos waren in ihren ersten Jahren zunächst loyal der Mutterpartei gegenüber und folgten linientreu der inhaltlichen Ausrichtung der SPD. Die Juso-Vorsitzenden wurden zunächst (als „Zentralsekretäre der Jusos“) vom Parteivorstand eingesetzt. 1959 wurde mit Hans-Jürgen Wischnewski erstmals ein Juso-Vorsitzender von den Jusos selbst gewählt. Linkswende im Jahr 1969 Im Jahr 1969 vollzog sich die „Linkswende“ der Jusos. Sie beschlossen auf ihrem Bundeskongress in München die Wende von einer als brav und angepasst geltenden Parteijugend hin zu einem linken politischen Verband. Die Jusos verstehen sich seitdem als „sozialistischer Richtungsverband“ innerhalb der SPD, der auf die inhaltliche Ausrichtung der Partei aktiv Einfluss nimmt. Jedoch gibt es Landesverbände, Unterbezirke und Stadtverbände, die auf Grund ihrer politischen Haltung die Bezeichnung als Junge Sozialdemokraten bevorzugen, was kein offizieller und von der Partei anerkannter Name ist. Die meisten Juso-Gliederungen führen aber den Namen Jungsozialistinnen und -sozialisten. 1969 bis 1989 Seit den siebziger Jahren nutzen die Jusos die traditionelle „Faust mit Rose“ der Sozialistischen Internationale als ihr Logo. 1973 gelang es den links der SPD positionierten Jusos im Rahmen der 68er-Bewegung mit 300.000 Mitgliedern ihren bisherigen Höchststand zu erreichen und viele SPD-Gremien zu „übernehmen“. Die Jusos stellten zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa 30 % der SPD. Inhaltlich traten die Jungsozialisten ab 1969 ein für die Demokratisierung aller Lebensbereiche, insbesondere der Wirtschaft und des Staates. Dies sollte bedeuten: die Vergesellschaftung der strukturbestimmten Bereiche der Wirtschaft (sog. Schlüsselindustrien), gesamtgesellschaftliche Planung der Investitions-, Forschungs- und Entwicklungsprioritäten bei relativer Autonomie der einzelnen Unternehmen im Rahmen dieser zentralen Rahmensetzung (sog. „zentraler Rahmenplan bei dezentraler Feinsteuerung“). Auch nahmen die Jusos immer häufiger feministische Positionen ein. Die Jungsozialisten verfolgen die sogenannte „Doppelstrategie“. Dies bedeutet einerseits mit dem „Standbein“ in der SPD zu agieren und dort Machtpositionen zu besetzen um inhaltliche Positionen durchzusetzen und andererseits mit dem „Spielbein“ in gesellschaftlichen Bewegungen präsent zu sein und mit diesen gemeinsam Druck auf die SPD hin zu den von den Jusos auch in der Partei vertretenen Inhalten zu entfalten. Zerfallserscheinungen folgten mit der aufkommenden Strategiedebatte und den stärker werdenden Grabenkämpfen zwischen den drei Flügeln, die alle einen antikapitalistischen Anspruch hatten. Neben der reformsozialistisch-undogmatischen Strömung („Refos“) bildeten sich zwei dezidiert marxistische Richtungen. Die „Stamokaps“ übernahmen die in der DDR entwickelte Theorie des „staatsmonopolistischen Kapitalismus“ und entwickelten auf dieser Basis eine „antimonopolistische Bündnispolitik“, die auch die Zusammenarbeit mit der DKP, nicht aber die sog. „K-Gruppen“ einschloss. Ihre regionalen Schwerpunkte waren Hamburg und Berlin.Joachim Raschke: Innerparteiliche Opposition. Die Linke in der Berliner SPD; Hamburg: Hoffmann und Campe, 1974; ISBN 3-455-09116-4. Ihre wichtigste programmatische Veröffentlichung waren die 1980 erschienenen Herforder Thesen.Bezirksvorstand der Jungsozialisten in der SPD Ostwestfalen-Lippe: Herforder Thesen. Zur Arbeit von Marxisten in der SPD; Berlin: Spw-Verlag, 1980; ISBN 3-922489-00-1. Daneben gab es die eher spontaneistisch oder rätesozialistisch orientierten „Antirevisionisten“. Der Stamokap-Flügel wurde vom Hannoveraner Kreis bundesweit koordiniert. Besonderes stark war er in Hamburg, Berlin und Ostwestfalen-Lippe. Seit 1978 erscheint die „Zeitschrift für sozialistische Politik und Wirtschaft“. Die „antirevisionistische“ Strömung gründete 1975 den Göttinger Kreis. Ab 1976 begann sie mit Herausgabe der Zeitschrift Sozialist. Obwohl den Stamokaplern und Refos zahlenmäßig unterlegen, gelang es dem Göttinger Kreis 1978 sein Mitglied Gerhard Schröder zum Vorsitzenden der Jusos wählen zu lassen. Allerdings wurde Schröder bald darauf wegen Zusammenarbeit mit der Refo-Strömung (anstatt wie erwartet mit den Stamokaplern) aus dem Göttinger Kreis ausgeschlossen. Die reformistische Mehrheit gründete 1977 den Malenter Kreis, der die Zeitschrift Sozialistische Praxis herausgab. Die theoretische Diskussion auf hohem Niveau band die praktischen Kräfte. Der Ausschluss des damaligen Vorsitzenden und Angehörigen der Stamokap-Flügels Klaus Uwe Benneter aus der SPD markiert den Höhepunkt der Auseinandersetzungen. 1989 bis 2005 – Flügelkämpfe Aber auch nach 1989, als dem Theoriestreit zwischen den Strömungen durch die Auflösung der DDR faktisch die Grundlage entzogen war, bestimmten oftmals Flügelkämpfe zwischen verschiedenen, inzwischen häufig neu gegründeten und umbenannten Strömungen, das Verbandsleben auf Bundesebene. 1997 gab sich der Verband ein modernisiertes Logo, das allerdings von einigen Bezirken zum Teil aus Traditionsbewusstsein, zum Teil als Ergebnis von Strömungsstreitigkeiten abgelehnt wird. Auf dem Bundeskongress 2004 in München lösten sich die bisherigen drei Strömungen zu Gunsten dreier neuer endgültig auf: Das Netzwerk Linkes Zentrum (NWLZ) und die TraditionalistInnen (Tradis) verstehen sich als „links“ und üben massive Kritik am Kurs der SPD; die dritte Strömung hieß zunächst Ypsilon und verstand sich als der pragmatische Teil der Jusos. Der ehemalige Bundesvorsitzende Björn Böhning setzte den Kurs seiner Vorgänger Benjamin Mikfeld, Niels Annen und Andrea Nahles fort. Die unter Agenda 2010 firmierenden Reformen der SPD-geführten Bundesregierung werden als „neoliberal“ abgelehnt. Auf dem Juso-Bundeskongress in Leipzig (10.–12. Juni 2005) sprachen sich die Jusos für die Einführung einer Bürgerversicherung, gegen Studiengebühren, für eine flächendeckende Kinderbetreuung sowie für den Beitritt der Türkei zur EU aus. Sie sagten ausdrücklich Nein zur Aufhebung des Waffenembargos gegen die Volksrepublik China und widersprachen damit den außenpolitischen Wünschen des damaligen Bundeskanzlers Gerhard Schröder. Ebenso kritisierten die Jungsozialisten massiv die Entscheidung der Bundesregierung, die Neuwahl des Bundestages im Herbst 2005 anzusetzen. Grundsätzlich kann man sagen, dass die Jusos während der Zeit der Regierung Schröder vor allem die innerparteiliche Opposition gesucht haben. Jusos in der zweiten Großen Koalition (2005–2009) Durch den stark polarisierenden Bundestagswahlkampf 2005 konnten die Jusos zahlreiche Neumitglieder gewinnen. Inhaltlich blieben die Jusos jedoch ihrer Linie treu, was durch das Festhalten an alten Beschlüssen, wie der Bürgerversicherung oder der Ablehnung von Senkungen der Unternehmenssteuern, Mindestlohn von 7,50 Euro/Std auf dem Bundeskongress in Saarbrücken deutlich wurde. Auch forderte der damalige Juso-Bundesvorsitzende Björn Böhning unter anderem den Rücktritt des früheren Verteidigungsministers Franz Josef Jung, da er dessen sicherheitspolitische Ansichten für nicht weiter hinnehmbar hielt. Im Oktober 2007 gründete sich die Strömung „Pragmatische Linke“ und gab den sich selbst als pragmatisch definierenden Jusos eine neue Plattform. Sie bekennen sich zu sozialer Marktwirtschaft und Realpolitik und lehnen die Forderung nach einem „Systemwechsel“ mit dem Verweis auf historisch gescheiterte staatliche Alternativmodelle ab. Im Juso-Bundesvorstand sind seither jedoch mit großer Mehrheit Mitglieder der beiden großen Strömungen Tradis und NwlZ vertreten, so dass die inhaltlichen Positionen der Pragmatischen Linken auf Bundesebene kaum eine Rolle spielen. Im November 2007 wurde Franziska Drohsel mit der größten Mehrheit seit 1969 zur Juso-Vorsitzenden gewählt. Drohsel bemühte sich, das linke und eigenständige Profil der Jusos mehr zu schärfen und veröffentlichte dazu 63 Thesen zur jungsozialistischen PolitikFranziska Drohsel (Hrsg.): Was ist heute links? Thesen für eine Politik der Zukunft; Frankfurt a.M.: Campus Verlag, 2009; ISBN 978-3-593-38928-8. die auf dem Bundeskongress 2008 der Jusos bestätigt wurden. Drohsel wurde 2009 ohne Gegenkandidat mit 69 % wiedergewählt. Auf dem Bundeskongress in Essen vom 18. bis 20. Juni 2010 wurde Sascha Vogt mit 68,1% der Stimmen zum neuen Bundesvorsitzenden gewählt. Die Jusos bekräftigten ihre Rolle als inhaltliche Triebfeder innerhalb der SPD und wollen gleichzeitig den Weg der Doppelstrategie fortsetzen. Hierzu gehört die Zusammenarbeit mit gesellschaftlichen Bündnispartnern wie den Jugendorganisationen der Gewerkschaften, dem Bündnis Gelöbnix und Initiativen zur Verhinderung von Naziaufmärschen. Siehe auch * Liste von Jugendorganisationen in Deutschland * JungsozialistInnen Schweiz Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Potsdamer Grundsatzerklärung der Jusos (pdf) (112 kB) Kategorie:Sozialismus Kategorie:Politischer Jugendverband Kategorie:Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands en:Young Socialists in the SPD it:Jusos ru:Jusos }}